Many times, it is very desirable to provide tools, paint or other materials in a working situation. Not only must the materials be properly and safely held, they must be accessible for work. This can be a difficult problem in balancing the security and accessability conflict.
Painting or other work in construction of a building is complicated in that become necessary to use a ladder. When one is on a ladder, there must still be good access to tools, paint or material. There must be an appropriate way to place any desired material within a proper reach of the person doing the work on the ladder, because reaching work or tools from a ladder is limited for safety reasons. Such a requirement can lead to a variety of devices. None of the existing devices can effectively solve that problem.
A ladder usually has a shelf, on which the desired material may be placed. This shelf usually offers one position. That leaves the person on the ladder adjusting to that one position, when accessing the materials being used. Such materials include, but are not limited, paint and paint equipment, and tools required to work on the area around the ladder. Clearly, such a limited position for these materials cannot be effective in all situations. Yet adjustment of that position is extremely difficult.
That shelf is the weakest and the most vulnerable part of the ladder. It is quite common for that shelf to break off of the ladder. Replacement thereof is expensive, with a great possibility of that shelf breaking again. To replace that broken shelf with a stronger or sturdier device can be of great advantage. Combining that strength with more flexibility as to a usable position increases the advantages for that device. Yet such a device is not in the prior art. It thus becomes desirable to permit a ladder to hold tools or paint in a desired position for efficient use with an appropriate device. Furthermore, it is very useful to adjust that device to a desired or more useful or more accessible angle. Such angles can make the work much more efficient. This efficiency is very desirable.
Adjusting devices of the prior art tend to be complicated in both use and attachment to the ladder. If the device is easily attached to a ladder, adjustment is compromised. If its adjustment is simplified, the ladder attachment thereof becomes more complicated.
Thus, it is very desirable to provide an easily adjustable device to be attached to ladder. This device must also be easily adjusted appropriately to provide a good work area. These functions are contraindicated. As one is maximized, the other is compromised. Yet, maximization for the advantages of both, can solve many problems in the art, especially the construction arts.